The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones are an English rock band, formed in London in April 1962 by Brian Jones (guitar, harmonica), Ian Stewart (piano), Mick Jagger (lead vocals, harmonica, guitar) and Keith Richards (guitar, vocals). Bassist Bill Wyman and drummer Charlie Watts completed the early line-up. R&B and blues cover songs dominated the Rolling Stones' early material, but their repertoire has always included rock and roll. Critic and musicologist Robert Palmer credits the Rolling Stones' endurance and relevance to having been "rooted in traditional verities, in rhythm-and-blues and soul music", while "more ephemeral pop fashions have come and gone". The Rolling Stones have been credited for the higher international regard for the primitive blues typified by Chess Records' artists such as Muddy Waters, who wrote the song "Rollin' Stone" after which the band is named. Jones initially led the band, but after teaming as songwriters, Jagger and Richards assumed leadership. By 1969 Jones' diminishing contributions to the band and his inability to tour led to him leaving the band. Three weeks after his departure, Jones drowned. His immediate replacement Mick Taylor stayed with the band until 1974, and was replaced by Ronnie Wood. Wyman retired from the band in 1993; his replacement Darryl Jones has not been made a full member. Stewart was taken from the official line-up in 1963 and continued as the band's road manager and occasional keyboardist until his death in 1985. Since 1982, Chuck Leavell has been the band's primary keyboardist. First popular in Europe, the Rolling Stones quickly became successful in North America during the British Invasion of the mid 1960s. Having released 22 studio albums in the United Kingdom (24 in the United States), nine live albums (ten in the US) and numerous compilations; their worldwide sales are estimated at more than 200 million albums. Sticky Fingers (1971) began a string of eight consecutive studio albums reaching number one in the United States. Their most recent album of entirely new material, A Bigger Bang, was released in 2005. In 1989 the Rolling Stones were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, and in 2004 they ranked number 4 in Rolling Stone magazine's 100 Greatest Artists of All Time. In 2008, Billboard magazine ranked the Rolling Stones at number ten on "The Billboard Hot 100 Top All-Time Artists", and as the second most successful group in the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Band Members Current *Mick Jagger - lead vocals *Keith Richards - guitar, backing vocals *Ronnie Wood - guitar, backing vocals *Darryl Jones - bass *Charlie Watts - drums, percussion Former *Brian Jones - guitar, backing vocals *Mick Taylor - guitar, backing vocals *Bill Wyman - bass, backing vocals *Ian Stewart - keyboards Band Biography Discography Albums *''Their Satanic Majesties Request'' *''Beggars Banquet'' *''Let It Bleed'' *''Sticky Fingers'' *''Exile On Main St.'' *''Goats Head Soup'' *''It's Only Rock'n Roll'' *''Black And Blue'' *''Some Girls'' *''Emotional Rescue'' *''Tattoo You'' *''Undercover'' *''Dirty Work'' *''Steel Wheels'' *''Voodoo Lounge'' *''Bridges To Babylon'' *''A Bigger Bang'' EPs *''The Rolling Stones'' *''Five By Five'' *''got LIVE if you want it!'' Singles 70s Songs *2000 Light Years from Home *Dandelion *Have You Seen Your Mother, Baby, Standing in the Shadow *Jumpin' Jack Flash *Let's Spend the Night Together *Ruby Tuesday *She's a Rainbow *We Love You 80s Songs *Ain't Too Proud to Beg *Angie *Dancing with Mr. D *Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo (Heartbreaker) *Far Away Eyes *Fool to Cry *Hey Negrita *Hot Stuff *It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It) *Miss You *Respectable *Silver Train *Start Me Up *Till the Next Goodbye *Undercover of the Night 90s Songs *Almost Hear You Sigh *Anybody Seen My Baby? *Harlem Shuffle *Highwire *I Go Wild *Like a Rolling Stone *Love Is Strong *Out of Tears *Saint of Me *You Got Me Rocking 2000s Songs *Don't Stop *Plundered My Soul *Rain Fall Down *Rough Justice *Streets of Love Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Dub Club - Buttontop: The Feathered Tiger * Dub Club - Lindsey A. Baker - Space * Dub Club: Wally - Space * A Trip to the Library * 80s Mixx Radio Shows * Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 3 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 5 * Chris Morris' First Breezeblock Set * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 20 * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 13: God Bless Peter Baynham * GLR Show April 10, 1993 * GLR Show May 8, 1993 * GLR Show December 26, 1991 * GLR Show Year End Highlights January 3, 1992 * GLR Show December 9, 1990 Further Reading * Wikipedia Article * Rolling Stones Wiki Category:Artists Category:Musical groups established in 1962 Category:English musical groups Category:British rock music groups Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:The Rolling Stones Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Bands Category:Decca Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Rock and roll groups Category:Blues rock groups Category:London Records artists Category:British Invasion groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Hard rock groups Category:Rap rock groups Category:Rap metal groups Category:Universal Music Group artists